narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Echo Uchiha
Sorry gang, page was getting too long. Archives *I ---- Yo its your turn on the fight --Seireitou 00:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Okay then Well, I'm going to be proctor of the second round so I'm going to make a tournament board for the second round. I'm also going to put the rules for the second round. Good luck, I hope you win and become the best shinobi of the Naruto Fanon Wiki. --Rasengan888 00:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, go on... I see... Are you telling me that Scarr is weaker than Echo? Or that Seireitou was just playing around? Cold hard steel 17:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ooooooohhh... That means that he's toning his character down... Or he's losing his power. Either way, he's getting weaker. What do you propose we do? Cold hard steel 17:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I believe we have two options... we could pwn him... or we could tone down our characters(slightly!) and still beat him, to knock some humility into him. Cold hard steel 18:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) My Own Naruto Fan Site I may be making my own Naruto Fanon Site either today or tomorrow. If I go through with this, would you be willing to help me out? Ten Tailed Fox 21:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) New Site Well, I like Naruto Sprites, Fan Comics, and Fanon Stories and RPs like the ones here. But I want to create a site that brings all these elements together along with new people with great ideas. Different talents and new stuff that can make that site even better than this one. Ten Tailed Fox 21:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 21:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Time Zone COME ON!!!! HELLO!????!!!!! COME ON! GET ON WITH IT! *cough* *cough* *Bigger cough* *sneeze* This is URGENT Okay, Echo Uchiha, go to my user talk and put what hour of your time zone is. No questions, see for more on Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 21:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Deadline Sorry, *cough*, I'm just a little impatient. Okay then. READ THE FOLLOWING INSTRUCTIONS CAREFULLY READ EVERY INSTRUCTION CAREFULLY All right, your name is: Echo Uchiha and you're versing Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. At January 12th, the third battle, right? Your time zone is 6:00? Right. You and your opponent are at the same time zone and your opponent has already been notified of the instructions. Okay, then. #The meeting for the rules will be at January 6th, 16:00 (a.k.a. 4:00 P.M.) must come. #The first will be for you to watch, at January 8th, 16:30 (a.k.a. 4:30 P.M.) optional to watch #The second match is for you to battle! At January 10th, 15:00 (a.k.a. 3:00 P.M.) optional to watch #The third match will be for you to watch, at January 12th, 15:30 (a.k.a 3:30 P.M.) must come or you'll get disqulaified If there any problems, talk to me at my userpage. --Rasengan888 22:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Reschedule, Need to Know NOW! You notice that your match is at 3:30 P.M., right? Do you want me to reschedule? --Rasengan888 22:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ah... Can you still attend the match though? You may miss the meeting (at an exception) and I give the information through E-Mail. Good luck on basketball games. By the way...what days are you open between January 12th to 16th? --Rasengan888 22:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Tell me around 6:45. Go ahead Go ahead, just put it that ending of yours infront of the "the end". Itll still make sense --Seireitou 02:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) question Ok, i need to ask you something user to user, not character to character. Does Echo truely think of Hikaru of that much stronger then seireitou, or he doesnt but just would never admit it? i mean real, real, real deep down --Seireitou 03:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Actually Well probably. Why did you want to challenge him, or miss him? ––The dark ninja 13:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yah Well, I'm focusing on finishing my fanon stories. Then make 3 more antagonists. But Indo is going to need work to finish that article...part. ––The dark ninja 14:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yah That game is awesome. Hey, do you know if Yamato is in that game? It says on the internet, but I unlocked every character and still can't find him. The dark ninja 20:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) P.S Kisame and Itachi are awesome Ugg Hand seals. Whenever I move my Wii remote, I get the first one, then stupid Jiraiya says to try again! And that Yamato thing ticks me off! I mean, they try to fool you into thinking a Shippuden character in Part 1! Oh well, but your right, Bando is an awesome character. Too bad I didn't make my antagonist yet, because when I do, people will think I am copying Bando. The dark ninja 20:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tip. It's probably the remote (dang you, Animal Crossing). Oh, don't lose to Hikaru, cause I'll be watching (what else am I gonna do? I lost). The dark ninja 20:56, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Heh Heh Ya know that's always the best plan. I didn't try my hardest though. Not one Demon transformation or Illusion class Shadow Clone. The dark ninja 21:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Meeting and E-Mail. I see that your E-Mail hasn't been opened up. Open it up at your preferences (which is at the upper right corner of this page at MORE) and unclick the "Enable E-Mail from other users." After that, I can give you information of what happened at the meeting, all right? Now then, there's still one thing I want you to do. Go here: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting and sign your name immediately when you see this message. I'll tell the others of why that you signed your name first. Good luck at your basketball practice. --Rasengan888 23:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind I just realize that I can't be talking tomorrow. So, the information: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting is all just message and you can read it all you want at anytime. --Rasengan888 23:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) It's okay As long that you're in the battle, then I'm fine with everything. Unfortunately, there will be no meeting since I have something really big tomorrow, so I of course left it a message. It's okay of your schedule and everything, just as long you read this: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting and you attend your third battle. See ya! (geez, such hard work). --Rasengan888 00:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Echo pic I found this pic and it reminded me of echo somehow, what do you think? http://th09.deviantart.com/fs26/300W/f/2008/036/4/f/Zaiko__final_version_by_alessandelpho.jpg --Seireitou 07:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Echo First off, that pic above-is horrible. Second, when does Echo go above inferno!? Minkai is the host of the creator of Hell. What does Echo have? He was cursed by a witch!! And the idea came from a alchaholic!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Burn the witch!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) A Complaint ...Hey, I've got a complaint from one of the contestants, and he doesn't look hot right now...see his complaint at my usertalk and the answer right here: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting...I want you to see it please...--Rasengan888 20:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) strategy I was wondering, since our fight is over, what was the plan to defeat Ragnarok anyway? --Seireitou 03:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Also, just because you won doesnt mean that Echo is stronger by any means, just saying, in brute chakra, seireitou wins hands down, but echo's planning got the better of him. ??? care to elabarate, just a little --Seireitou 03:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Not really... I'm not jealous, I'm pissed. What's with that crap about being the most powerful ninja in history?! Technically, I meant to exclude you from that, but I guess that would've been a wasted effort! geez, pointing my'' finger?! PIXIE MAGIC?! go die... Cold hard steel 01:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ...Begrudgingly, I must admit that you have a point. But why get a title if you either don't want it, or it's useless? It's kinda like that little tournament bracket thing... what was it... the best shinobi in naruto fanon? Basically the same effect. Blame it on him... Cold hard steel 01:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, that seems to be the dilemma at hand... It's hard to deflate a tied balloon without popping it... Cold hard steel 02:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Holy crap, he found out! Run for- wait, he can't do anything in here. Nevermind. Cold hard steel 02:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Training with Echo Yo Echo. I head you, me, Hikaru and Seireitou may be having a battle soon. I was wondering if Echo would like to train with Ryun. It would be interesting and good for both of us. Ten Tailed Fox 04:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) nother pic I found this, dont know if you want it for anythin: --Seireitou 05:54, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Our Training Here is the article: Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training! Ten Tailed Fox 17:28, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Prayer Hey Echo. There is something I wanted to ask you. When you get this it may already be too late but I have to try. This is about my cousin. He got out of the hospital before Christmas but now it is starting again. He just went to work and when he text me to let me know how he was doing and he started throwing up both mucus and blood. He wasn't able to call anyone for help for some reason and his boss didn't know (Becuz she is a girl and she isn't allowed in the boy's bathroom). He lives in Montana and I live in Texas so it is really hard for me to help him. I can't reach his parents and neither can he. He keeps crying and there is nothing I can do. I'm just in the corner of my room crying my eyes out. The reason I'm telling you this is that I need you to pray for him. Don't even worry about me, just please pray for him. He could die and this isn't good. I know this is weird cuz we've never met. But please pray for him. No one else will answer me (I mean my friends that live here) and I don't know who else to turn to. Thank you, Ten Tailed Fox 03:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) * I just wanted to update you on this situation. My cousin might have pneumonia. If that is the case, his family does not expect him to live. I have much faith in him and God to take care of the situation. And I'm trying to hold together. He was crying for me all night but I can't go to him, so as you can imagine I am very upset. Thank you for your prayers. Ten Tailed Fox 00:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Reminder Everyone! The new Naruto RP Omega has started! It's right here: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name! Go here, and start acting! I'm just reminding everyone. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:07, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Ya, he is still really sick. They got him home safely last night only to make him go to work longer today! He has just been throwing up blood alot and this morning, because I was so worried, I threw up myself (twice I think), but they may have to give him a lung transplant soon. I may offer my own lungs (because in living lung transplants, they'd only take half of my lungs to replace his). I would still live, I'd just be short of breath. Even with a transplant, they are giving him 5 years to live at tops. :( Ten Tailed Fox 03:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Echo. That means alot. Your right, it is up to God and I'm thankful that I have met you. I hope that we can meet face-to-face in Christ's Kingdom some day. It would be nice to meet you there. Anyways, it's your turn on our training. I'm ready for Echo and Ryun to become good partners and mabey, friends. Ten Tailed Fox 04:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) That would be real nice. You will meet us both there. I know, that no matter what, I won't let him be alone. I've been alone my whole life. He was the one who saved me from that loneliness. And somehow, I did the same for him. That's why I compare us to Naruto and Sasuke. Because while we don't have that rivalry, we do share that bond. But no matter what, God is in control and I know that whatever happens to my cousin is for His purpose and I must accept what God wills. Though I don't think my cousin will be going anywhere for a long time. Ten Tailed Fox 04:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Characters Hahahahahaha! I pwn in Super Smash Bros. Brawl too. I have six characters that seem to side with me all the time. They are (from weakest to strongest): Lucas (Pukas!), Pikachu, Toon Link, Kirby (people are annoyed of me with this character), Zelda/Sheik (trust me, opponents don't like Light Arrow), and the number one person for me: SONIC! Great, i can beat at least two level 9s on a team. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 18:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ha! I'm fairly good with both! Although, you're quite right, I'm better with Zelda. I always use Sheik first, and then when I'm at least half of my lives, I use Zelda in rage. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 19:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Funny. Well, that's pretty funny, yet unusually cruel. My favorite item there is the Home-Run Bat. I'm excellent at that. Also, I just found out that when Luigi uses his B+side, and he hits a wall, he'll get stuck there and tries to get out. And to make it better, this isn't a glitch. Once Luigi gets out, he'll have an extra jump in midair. Also, you have to do the Luigi Bomb really close and real hard. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 19:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) S-Class In Naruto, classification is only for Bingo books or to classify a person, or to rank a mission. Those such. A rank is more precise as you can see. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey Echo. Your turn in our training. Ten Tailed Fox 01:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanx He's not evil he sad and hates the Konohagakure.Darknesslover5000 01:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn. Ten Tailed Fox 01:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) NOT like Sasuke he hates Konohagakure beacause of his parents deaths. He blames themDarknesslover5000 01:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Talent You have lots of talent for writing horror fanon. Would it be Ok if I added you to my friend list because I really enjoy your fanon stories =). 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:04, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hinata's Gone Its gone, happy?! --Seireitou 20:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yep Thanks Echo-San and they will. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:38, 12 January 2009 (UTC) nah im waiting, well...... how long do you guys think it'll take? --Seireitou 02:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Either, Either. I'm wondering if you just don't like me, or you're just being a jerk as Echo's character. No offense. Cold hard steel 02:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Now you're just being annoying. X< Cold hard steel 12:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Update There's an update on the Shinobi World Tournament page! The date has been added to each battle. I suggest you look at it carefully. --('''Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 18:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Time? Your third battle right? So that means...January 21st at 3:30. Complain if this is a problem. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 21:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, the story...the crystals kind of resemble the Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog. The location of where to find them...I made that all up. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 21:56, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Echo Pic I found this and i thought this was ideal for echo, what do yuo think: http://i20.photobucket.com/albums/b213/AnimeFan824/ninja/anime_male_fav6.jpg --Seireitou 02:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey echo sorry i had to leave if your on lets keep it goingEvan6789 03:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Lets finish our battle Evan6789 04:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) fight your turn -Seireitou 19:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) wait Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga does that mean Echo's dead??? Reschedule Do you need a reschedule, again? Would Sunday be a good day? -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 15:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Today is a last chance opportunity to reschedule so you better have a specific date. New update on Shinobi World Tournament Look at the Shinobi World Tournament at the below following. You'll see that you can free battle at anytime you want. BUT, I WANT IT DONE AT 1.31.09! Or you're BOTH disqualified! You got it?! --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 00:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, your opponent has sighned in. You should be battling! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 21:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Im so sorry Hey I want to apologize for not responding on the fight with Seireitou. A crisis came up in the real world and I had to go take care of somethings. Im deeply sorry, I haven't checked the fight yet but I hope Echo gave Seireitou a run for his money. Again Im sorry. Ten Tailed Fox 15:39, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Let's GO! COME ON! WE GOTTA GET THIS TOURNAMENT DONE! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! sigh, it sucks to be proctor. --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 23:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Let's GO! COME ON! WE GOTTA GET THIS TOURNAMENT DONE! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! sigh, it sucks to be proctor. --'Rasengan888' (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 23:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) LET'S GO! YOUR MATCH IS GETTING REALLY INTERESTED! WE NEED LESS CONVERSATION AND MORE FIGHT! LET'S GO! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yep I love Star Wars so I decided to incorporate it into my fanon a little. Ten Tailed Fox 23:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) YO Echo-san In or for the upcoming RP, how about Shishimaru takes Echo as an apprentice and trains him in special jutsu. And if he does Echo will have to wear a black cloak and a straw hat. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 17:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) How about Echo gos to the CHIMERA Faction with time vortex and many ninja attack Echo and he kills them. Then Shishimaru senses Echo's Chakra and appears to Echo and they have a short fight and it goes on from there. I'll make the page when your ready 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Here it is: Pure Darkness: Shishimaru Genbu trains Echo Uchiha you can start. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn Ur Trn on the train'n RP 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn It's Ur Trn In The Training RP. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) COME ON! COME ON! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! YOU HAVE A BATTLE TO FINISH! I HAVE TO RUSH THINGS, SORRY! -- '''Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 18:49, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but... Thanks echo, but, i already knew that strategy, however, i want to see this "one-shot" kill technique he has first before resorting to that technique. --Seireitou 02:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) hehe yeah, i remember... also, that reminds me, after i wipe the floor with Jake, id like for Echo and Seireitou to have a "true" showdown between the two, not final, just a true one, like i did with Hikaru but with different results. --Seireitou 02:24, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yup yup, i did. I was getting bored plus, it would be more exciting to fight Echo, cause he accually does something unlike Jake who just revives after every hit no matter what the damage and just licks people's blood --Seireitou 02:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) New Stategy I have a new way to take Jake down, and this time, even being illogical wont work. Well, if you read Black Hell, it says that it is a "realm", so, all i need to do is bring him to another "Realm", somewhere where "Hell" cant exist, answer: Other World --Seireitou 02:53, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn Ur Trn in the RP ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hard Working Hey, I wanted to let you know that although I will still be working on the Naruto Fanon alot, I'm now working on my own wiki, the '''Cystic Fibrosis wiki (http://cysticfybrosis.wikia.com/wiki/Cystic_Fibrosis_Wiki). I started it last night in honor of my cousin and I'm fighting very hard to gather all the info possible to help him and people with his disease. I tell you this so you will know where I am if Im not always here. If you can find anyone to help me out or you can yourself, let me know. Ten Tailed Fox 17:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) u have a point About my Shyakugan u have a point. But as long as there is Uchiha blood and Hyuuga blood in the character then that character has the Capabilities to handle every aspect of both dojutsu--Darknesslover5000 15:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn Ur Trn --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:58, 29 January 2009 (UTC) He is an heir He has the bllodline as he has the genes so he posses the capabilities of both plus a few of his wn--Darknesslover5000 22:41, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn Ur Trn --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:07, 29 January 2009 (UTC) yeah Well it's my dojutsu deal with it cuz now i have a headache--Darknesslover5000 23:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) thx He can't avenge them to do that he would have to attack Konohagakure--Darknesslover5000 23:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn Ur Trn --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:49, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Ur Trn --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) So lets go Alright lets see what you got i will be waiting Battle for time Jake Rikudo Vs. Echo Uchiha Your Turn Your turn on our match. Narutokurosaki547 21:44, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations! You won the second round of the Shinobi World Tournament! You have been given the ninja and user rank of VIP! This will be added to your userpage on the top page. Now, we will proceed on to the next round! The EXTRA ROUND! This will be Kokuangyo Tengu (ANBU100) and Scarr Eromalc (Cold hard steel)! This will commence at February 2nd at 4:20 P.M.! Good luck! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. You've been given a pass (a.k.a. "Bye")